I am
by Lunariagirl33
Summary: Just a result of actually paying attention to my writting teacher so R&R please
1. Bloom

Disclaimer-I do not own winx club

were doin I am poems in school plus I'm bored so here goes nothing...

_**Bloom's I am poem**_

_I am brave and curious._

_I wonder about my past._

_I hear my mother singing._

_I see my parents' faces._

_I want to be with my birth family._

_I am brave and curious._

_I pretend that my family is with me in the flesh._

_I feel the power within me._

_I touch my sister's hand._

_I worry what may happen to me._

_I cry when I feel alone._

_I am brave and curious._

_I understand that no matter what I'll never truly be alone._

_-**Bloom**_

So what do you think! do u think I should do poems for the guys? when I wrote this poem for me n i sounded really conceited oh well R&R please

-L8r (p.s.- Im not putting Evanna in this one i dont feel like but if u think i should tell me n i'll c what i can do)


	2. Stella

Disclaimer: I do not own this show

_**Stella's I am poem**_

I am sassy and classy.

I wonder what to wear.

I hear people calling my name.

I see a sale going on.

I want that Versace bag in the window.

I am sassy and classy.

I pretend to be an awesome matchmaker.

I feel my hair in my face.

I touch my credit card.

I worry the card may be maxed out.

I cry when I don't get what I want.

I am sassy and classy.

I understand I have a bit of a shopping problem.

_**-Stella**_


	3. Flora

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club.

_**Flora's I am poem**_

I am calm and peaceful

I wonder about the different plants out there

I hear the voice of nature

I want to discover a new breed of flowers

I am calm and peaceful

I pretend I have every plant in the world

I feel the cool breeze

I touch the petals of a flower

I worry about my plants dying

I cry when I let other people down

I am calm and peaceful

I understand it is not good to be emotional all the time

_**-Flora**_


	4. Musa

Disclaimer…you know the rest by now right?

_**Musa's I am poem**_

I am funky and fresh

I wonder why I adore music the way I do

I hear my father's music

I see my mom smiling down on me

I want to be with my mom right now

I am funky and fresh

I pretend to be on stage when I'm by myself

I feel my mom's spirit around me

I touch my guitar strings

I worry about forgetting words at times

I cry when I'm upset

I am funky and fresh

I understand there might be other Musas but there's none that will be as fresh as amiz

Oh snap that last line was HOT... i mean um i think that suits Musa dont you? R&R plz

-L8r


	5. Tecna

Disclaimer…you know the rest by now right?

_**Tecna's I am poem**_

I am brainy and logical

I wonder about the way everything works

I hear gears turning

I see my calculations on my laptop

I want to be the greatest inventor who ever lived

I am brainy and logical

I pretend to be with timmy when I'm alone

I feel the keys on my keyboard

I touch my computer mouse

I worry about my computer crashing

I cry when I fail

I am brainy and logical

I understand my skill with technology will take me far

R&R plz

-L8r


	6. Layla

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club.

_**Layla's I am poem**_

I am sporty and competitive

I wonder all the sports I havent tried yet

I hear pixies laughing

I want to be the most memorable female athlete someday

I am sporty and competitive

I pretend I am invincible

I feel the grass as I run

I touch my new sports jersey

I worry about losing

I cry when I need help

I am sporty and competitive

I understand that I'm a bit of a tomboy

_**-Layla**_


	7. Evanna

Disclaimer-I do not own Winx Club

**Evanna's I am Poem:**

I am fiesty and unique.

I wonder why people assume I'm intimidated easily.

I hear stupid arguments outside my bedroom.

I want to go back to the way things were.

I am fiesty and unique.

I pretend that everything is fine when its not.

I feel angry and empty inside very often

I touch the new bruise from mom's "boyfriend"

I worry about what will happen to us everyday

I cry when i feel like giving up

I am fiesty and unique

I understand that i have to be optimistic to get through life.

_**-Evanna**_

Yes i know its been for ever since i've updated but i'm working on it kiddos. R&R plz.

-l8r betch


End file.
